Waddle Dee
Waddle Dee are a species native to the Planet Popstar from Kirby series. As some of the most common inhabitants of Dream Land they appear as both enemies and friendly NPCs. Many, but not all, Waddle Dees loyally serve King Dedede, the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land, and he often involves them in his schemes. Appearance Waddle Dees have tan, pear-shaped faces, chestnut-colored eyes and no mouth. They have a round body, light-orange/tan feet, small stubby arms, and rosy cheeks just like members of Kirby's species. They do have a mouth in the manga illustrations, however. Most Waddle Dees are either burgundy or some shade of red, but they have other colorations including green, orange, blue, golden, and light-purple. Variants Parasol Waddle Dee Parasol Waddle Dee is the second most common form of Waddle Dee - a relatively harmless variant holding a red and white parasol. It is the only Waddle Dee that bestows an ability (Parasol) to Kirby when inhaled. Inhaling the parasol after it is let go of gives the same effect, but inhaling the Waddle Dee who has already dropped the parasol gives no ability. Spear Waddle Dee Spear Waddle Dees debuted in the game Kirby: Canvas Curse, where they jump up and throw their spears down in an arch-like position at Kirby, usually with very precise aim (much like Yarikos from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards). These Waddle Dees are stationary; they stay in one place to throw their spears and never move. Parasol Spear Waddle Dee Parasol Spear Waddle Dee is a very rare variant of Waddle Dee found exclusively in Revenge of the King of Kirby Super Star Ultra. Wielding a spear like Spear Waddle Dee and floating down with a parasol like Parasol Waddle Dee, it can attack Kirby with a spear upon landing. Like Parasol Waddle Dee, it gives the Parasol ability when inhaled. Swinging Waddle Dee Appearing in The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of the King, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot, a Swinging Waddle Dee swings from side to side or from front to back. They swing on a strand of blue beads or on a piece of rope, completely ignoring Kirby. Their swinging can make them a hazard, however. Bow Waddle Dee Bow Waddle Dees debut in Kirby's Epic Yarn. They hold a bow and shoot arrows when Kirby gets close enough. They do not aim at Kirby, however, and only shoot one spot on the ground. Kirby can steal their bow or the arrow they shot and throw it back at them. Other variants Hardhat Waddle Dee Hardhat Waddle Dee is a variant introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot. As their name implies, they wear construction hardhats. Loyal to the Haltmann Works Company, they aid in construction of the company's machinery and buildings. Behavior wise, they are no different to standard Waddle Dees. Parasol Hardhat Waddle Dees also appear as well and are identical to normal Parasol Waddle Dees. Hardhat Waddle Dees can sometimes be seen sleeping on the job. Trivia * The Waddle Dee's use the same body dimension as Kirby. This was done to save memory on the the Gameboy's Game Pak for Kirby's Dream Land. * Waddle Dees have no mouths, so the way Waddle Dees eat has been pondered by fans. However, in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Waddle Dee was shown "absorbing" food through its face. This ability would later be displayed again by the Waddle Dees (and Fololo & Falala) in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Category:Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Kirby Characters Category:Species